


The news

by DandelionWitch



Series: Omegaverse [8]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, Gay Panic, Gen, Mentioned Asault, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionWitch/pseuds/DandelionWitch
Summary: All Hexside are whispering about the events that happened some days ago, every witch takes the news differently.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda
Series: Omegaverse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033008
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	The news

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, here is the next part. I haven't been feeling in the mood to write lately (I tried to have this one for Christmas but failed :'))   
> I hope everyone had a happy holiday!

Luz was happy today, she found out that Lilith was expecting not one, but two babies! She really wanted to share the news, but Eda had asked her to keep it as confidential as possible.

Lilith was popular for being an omega on the Emperor's coven, but now she was also a wanted criminal along with Eda. They really needed to keep the news of her pregnancy as private as possible, not to risk Lilith's safety.

Of course Luz thought about it, and was only going to tell her close friends. After all they will probably accompany her to the owl house sooner or later and find out by themselves.

However, when she arrived at school something didn't felt right. Students where whispering to each other, looking very preoccupied.

She saw two students who she haven't see in a while.

"Jerbo, Barkus!" Luz called to the two of them, they stopped on their tracks, looking really grim "do you guys know what is going on?"

They looked into each other.

"You don't know?" Jerbo said "Viney was attacked yesterday when she was heading to the library" 

Barkus made a sad sound and looked to the floor.

"What?!" She looked at them shocked "Is she hurt?"

"Her parents said that it was just a few scratches, but..." he anxiously scratched his arm, he tried to choose his words wisely to not worry Luz too much "she doesn't feel good... mentally, she is taking some days off to recover" 

"I see, I might pay her a visit after school" she took a small notebook to take some notes and asked "Maybe I could bring her a gift!, do people in the boiling isles bring basket with fruit or flowers when someone is feeling sick? What is Viney's address?"

"Well..." Jerbo was about to reply when Boscha stormed in

She was looking very pissed, Luz and everyone else in the hallway just stayed silent, looking at a different direction and whispering.

"Why do they think they have the right to do that to us!" She hissed "That's not fair!"

"Boscha calm down please, you don't even know that omega" Skara tried to calm her, but Boscha turned angrily at her

"And what if I don't! Do I have to wait for an omega I care for to get hurt to care?!" She yelled at her "Are you waiting for me, for Amelia or for Amity to get hurt to care about us?!" 

Luz almost gasped, when she was wondering if their friends where either alpha or omega, she thought Amity was an alpha, since she was strong and determined.

Her train of thought was interrupted by Boscha kicking a locker, almost making her jump "I'm sorry Skara, is not your fault, is just, it makes me mad"

"That's fine Boscha, sorry for being insensitive" she grabbed sofly her arm "come on, let's get something to drink"

Boscha nodded and they walked away.

Just right after, the Blights arrived weirdly close. 

Amity was very annoyed, while Edric was acting like some kind of secret guard looking at every direction. On the other hand, Emira seemed very down, she just walked close to Amity, but she didn't seemed like herself today.

"Okay, we arrived already, can you two go now?" Amity said signaling the opposite direction she was going

"Come on mittens, we aren't never completely sure you will be fine!" Edric said entusiacly, he looked at Emira for backup, but she kept quiet "Besides, don't you like spending more time with you siblings?" 

"No I don't, now go away" 

Edric placed a hand on his heart, and faked being hurt by his little sister's words. Then Emira walked towards and took both her shoulders, Amity looked at her with concern.

"Be careful Amity, we will be waiting for you after class" she reached, Amity just frowned annoyed looking at the floor "I know you don't like being babysitted like this, but please understand we are worried for your safety, and Edric is just being a clown to lighten the mood" 

"... I understand" she said whispering and sighed "But I will be fine at school, I promise" 

Emira nodded and looked to Edric who was close behind "Come on goofball, we have an illusion exam first"

"Uugh" he whined "I hate final exams"

Emira grabbed his wrist and pulled him "Yeah me too, but we better get going, is our last year after all" 

"Fine, see you after class mittens!" He said to Amity and both twins walked away 

Amity sighed, she knew that the isles are in fact dangerous. But her family being overprotective was getting on her nerves.

"Hey Amity!" Luz said happily and for a moment Amity's heart stopped beating

"H-Hi Luz! Nice to see you here, I mean at school!" She nervously muttered, blushing a bit

She really liked Luz, differently than witches in the isles, Luz didn't care about the alpha and omega system. Amity can just be herself around the human.

"We have abomination class right now, what if we walk together?" Luz grabbed her hand and Amity screamed internally 

"Y-Yeah! Sure!" She screeched, and walked instantly withouth letting go her hand

"Amity where are we going?, is the other direction" she said but let the witch pull her anyways

"Oh! You're right" she blushed madly and then she let Luz guide her. This girl had such a power over her thinking

All school was acting weird today, but Amity purely tried to push that away and concentrate on Luz... and her classes of course.

They were sitting right next to each while they were being lectured by the teacher. Luz for some reason started scribbling in her notebook, Amity was about to slap her hand in order to stop her and make her pay attention. But then Luz whispered.

"Look, is you and Malingale" she showed her the drawing 

Amity blushed, but whispered "thank you, that's a nice drawing" 

Luz handed her the drawing and Amity carefully saved it in her backpack. Then she started scribbling in her own notebook making Luz curious.

"No peeking"

Luz obeyed and then faked that she was paying attention to classes, also she got ready to tell Amity whether is was safe for her to keep drawing, just in case the teacher noticed.

After a couple of minutes Amity said "Behold, Luzura" she proudly gave her a drawing of Luz in Azura's outfit, Luz gasped

"I love it, thanks Amity, you are getting better at drawing" 

Amity scratched the back of her head and blushed "No problem, thank you" 

They kept drawing the rest of the class and giving each other drawings. Thankfully the teacher was busy with the lecture that didn't noticed the two witches playing around.

After class they decided to meet with Gus and Willow, they really haven't seen them today since their first class was abomination, so they wanted to catch up.

Reality hitted Amity when realized her body was reacting. She was entering to heat again.

Luz was pulling her around but she didn't knew you to tell her she needed to go.

Luz realized people where avoiding them and looking away, just like they had bad haircuts. It utterly confused her.

"Luz I--" Amity stopped in her tracks and Luz looked at her "I really need to get something from my locker"

Luz eyes opened with realization, what Boscha said this morning was true, she reached her backpack and handed the potion to Amity "is this what you need?" Amity opened her eyes surprised, she had never told Luz she was an omega 

"I-- how did you know?" Amity took the potion and dranked it fast, it was a very good quality potion because the effect worked almost instantly 

"Eda gave me the talk some days ago and I decided to bring a potion just in case, I didn't knew you were omega until this morning, Boscha was angry about what happened to Viney and she yelled it out" 

"I see" she sighed "thanks for not treating me any different after knowing" 

"You are you Amity, it will never be different" Amity smiled "but I did thought after knowing where the witches come from that you were alpha, I know it might be cliche, but since you are a strong witch and very proud of it, it kind of fitted" 

She stayed in silence and Luz was worried that she had said something wrong "is a long story, if you don't mind I would like to tell it after class, is that okay?"

"Oh yeah sure!" Luz agreed

"Now let's go find the others before the next period start" 

Both girls walked towards the lockers where they used to meet up. Willow and Guz were already there talking about a new human magazine Gus had brought.

"Hey guys!" Luz said and both of them looked at her

"Hello Luz, hello Amity" Willow greeted

"Hey you two! I found this amazing magazine with weird images on it!" He showed them "but some of the sticky pictures are missing, what this could mean?" 

"That's an album Gus, you collect the stamps and complete it, and then they give you prices for the full album" Luz explained then looked to the one Gus had "But this one is kind of old, I don't think you will get a prize for it"

"That's okay, I just like it how it is" he hugged the album lovingly 

"I have important news" Luz whispered, but was totally excited "but you can't tell anyone"

Amity and Willow looked at her curious, and Gus asked "no problem, we can keep a secret, what is it?" 

"Well..." she smiled, the whispered to them "Lilith is having babies"

"WHAT?!" Amity screamed, everyone looked at her both concerned and surprised 

Amity had a really bad feeling about this.


End file.
